1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of forming at least one bonding structure, and more particularly, to a method of forming at least one bonding structure that connects a bonding pad of a semiconductor chip to an electrode pad of a wiring board in a semiconductor packaging process. Example embodiments also relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Technology for mounting semiconductor chips on a wiring board in a semiconductor packaging process is attracting attention since such technology may allow for highly integrated semiconductor packages. In the conventional art, semiconductor chips are vertically stacked and mounted on the wiring board, and thus an interval between the semiconductor chips narrows. In this case, electrical defects caused by short circuits between bonding structures which connects an electrode pad of the wiring board with a bonding pad of each of the semiconductor chips are relatively common due to the respective bonding structures having a height of above 30 μm from an upper surface of the bonding pad of the respective semiconductor chips.